


Homecoming

by The_8th_Arrow



Series: Prompts, Dialogues and Oneshots [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Chefs, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_8th_Arrow/pseuds/The_8th_Arrow
Summary: A man is standing there with a mop of windswept silver hair, a pair of artificially colored blue eyes, and a familiar set of beige trench coat and dark blue scarf. His face is devoid of emotion.In an instant, he begins to process this sight before him, his transmitters and his sensors on high alert.It’s an android.“What is your manufacturing identification and origin?” He asks flatly.The android before him blinks and then proceeds to babble his answer. “My manufacturing identification is AI number 00-122-5V1-129N, code name: Victor. My origin is Techrom Laboratories Institute under Dr. Yuri Nikolayevich Plisetsky, head of the Robotics Division.”-------In the era where human brain functions can be transcribed into digital codes and transferring them into an android's mainframe is considered a sort of reincarnation, Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov continues to live on. Whether they are separated by unfortunate circumstances or by death, they will still find their way into each other's arms.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> This is from an AU mix-it-up challenge I did a while ago. I chose three from the [list](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/167056083319) and made a fic out of it. This fic is a Robot/Android AU, Celebrity AU, and Culinary AU mix.
> 
> This is inspired by the movie A.I. (2001). It has been a while since I saw it honestly but I still remember it. The emotions there hit a home run to my kokoro and so I thought, "the android should not be alone!"
> 
> Although... this is not the kind of genre I'm into and I cry easily so-  
> *grabs a box of tissues*
> 
> This was non-beta'd.

**[Command]**  Open World Wide Web search bar.

 **[System]** Search bar opened.

 **[System]** Proceed to variable(s) input.

 **[Command]** Input variable(s) into search bar…

 **[Command]** Search for variable(s): Victor Nikiforov Cooking Demonstration.

 **[System]** Search complete.

 **[System]** About 18,678,432 results (0.08 seconds)

 **[Command]** View search result number 2,597.

 

 

 

 

> **Victor Nikiforov cooks dinner for Home Grub Magazine**
> 
> _13,387,261 views_
> 
>                  _HGM is fortunate to have one of the best culinary chefs to demonstrate cooking for a certain diet that is the new rave of people these days. His menu consists of…_
> 
> SHOW MORE
> 
> _View 18,384 comments_

 

 **[Command]** Open video to internal feed.

 **[System]** Video loading… autoplay commencing now.

 

 

 

 

> _“...tonight, we are very lucky to have with us a special guest who not only made his mark by earning many awards for his culinary prowess but also making some of the ground breaking innovations in the culinary industry and the culinary cookbooks.” The female host smiles to the camera as she introduces her guest for the night. Her eyes are shining and her make-up is impeccable. “Please welcome, Michelin Star restaurant owner and celebrity chef, Mr. Victor Nikiforov!”_
> 
> _The camera pans to the right and shows a tall man with soft silver hair perfectly coiffed to the side to show his charming face. He waves to the camera and to the audience of their little culinary stage with an energetic greeting._
> 
> _“Thank you for inviting me over, Karen. I’m honored to be part of your show!”_
> 
> _He and the host named Karen talk for a few minutes about some small particulars about the culinary world before going to the main topic of the evening._
> 
> _“What we are going to show you tonight are three… pies.” The audience laughs at obvious lilt of humor in Victor’s tone as he grins together with the host. “Not exactly the kinds of pies some of us are thinking but these are pies that are approved for Paleolithic diet. When we say Paleolithic diet or Paleo diet, it is…”_

 

 **[Command]**  Detect command sequence from Victor Nikiforov.

 **[System]** Command sequence detected under Victor Nikiforov.

 **[System]** Library files open.

 **[Command]**  Execute command sequence.

 **[Command]**  Fast forward video to 08:02.

 

 

 

 

> _“…and now, we move on to our second pie for tonight which is?” Karen, the host, chuckles after a hearty discussion of trivial matters._
> 
> _“Creamy Chicken and Mushroom Pie. Well, personally, I call it creamy pie–” Another round of laughter from the audience before they really start the process of cooking the ingredients which they presented first._
> 
> _“Our oven is preheated to about four hundred degrees then we prep and toss our sweet potatoes.” Victor grabs a large brown tuber and peels the brown skin with quick swipes of the peeler in his hand. The pieces of skin coming off are thin and even. Then, he slices it crosswise, making sure the pieces going to the mixing bowl are evenly circular and beautifully thin. “Add a tablespoon of olive oil for freshness and a pinch of salt for taste. Karen, would you like to toss them for me?”_
> 
> _“Of course, I’d be happy to toss your potatoes.” She graciously accepts the bowl with a coquettish look and carefully coats each slice with the oil._

 

 **[System] Warning!**  Eustress level on borderline yellow zone. Stress spike cause(s) determined.  **Warning!**

 **[Command]**  Pause video.

 **[Command]** Initiate emergency threat response protocol.

 

The sharp  _thwack_ of the blade suddenly cuts the air followed by a loud thud of the entire knife down the chopping block. A large piece of a carrot flies up and lands squarely on the stainless steel bowl of the sink.

It becomes quiet for a few short seconds until the carrot piece is picked up, washed, and returned with the other pieces.

 

 **[Command]**  Continue video together with normal internal and external operations.

 

Half a pound of potatoes all peeled and sliced fill the mixing bowl in front. A dash of olive oil and a pinch of salt for the taste before deft hands manually toss the pieces over, coating each slice with enough oil to survive the heat for later.

The onions and garlic are chopped to a fine dice, the mushrooms chopped to a coarse dice, the carrots and celeries are diced as well as the chicken breasts.

It is quick work. The knife is basically flying over the ingredients one by one as the demonstration video continues to ramble off the instructions. Amidst the background noise of the audience’s active participation and the host’s obviously wicked undertones in the conversation, Victor’s voice rings clear with every step of his dish.

 

 

 

 

> _“So, Victor.” The host opens the conversation once again as soon as the chef started to heat his pan. “What do you usually do in your free time?”_
> 
> _“My free time? Between running my restaurant and doing multiple projects abroad, do I even have free time?” He asks himself. The smell of cooked onion and garlic surrounds him as he thinks. “Of course, I do. Even the busiest people have free time.”_
> 
> _“In the morning, I have a scheduled jog together with my dog. She is the loveliest thing and she usually outruns me so I had to have a firm grip on her leash! Then, at home, I do my laundry or my research but most of the time, its grocery and cooking.”_
> 
> _“That sounds like a perfect househusband.” Karen giggles behind her hand and is starting to lean closer to Victor’s personal bubble._
> 
> _“Why, thank you!” Victor, on the other hand, merely smiles at her. “My husband says the same thing!”_
> 
> _The host was taken aback. “Y-your husband?”_
> 
> _“Yes! You know, he is the sweetest person I ever met and the most encouraging. Half of my career right now is all thanks to him. He pushes me when I am in doubt and supported me in my endeavors when I needed someone to believe in me. Oh, and do you know he cooks the best rice bowls? I was in love the first time he served up his family’s recipe to me. I’m still in love with it and with_ him _, too!” The chef suddenly blushes red on live camera and then shows his carefree heart-shaped smile to all his audience._
> 
> _“So, honey? If you are watching, я люблю тебя! я люблю тебя всем своим существом! Mwuah!”_
> 
> _By then, the vegetables have been cooked until fork tender._

 

The sauce is thick and the entire dish has been seasoned. The ramekins are already washed, dried and polished. The chicken and mushroom mixture is placed then in the ramekins, dividing the mix into two large portions.

It is too much for a person to eat such a large serving but it is enough for the others.

Once the sweet potato slices are placed on top of each ramekin, they all go inside the oven which was preheated earlier.

Thirty minutes is a small amount of time to wait.

“Ya lyublyu… tebya…?”

 

 **[Command]**  Input new data.

 **[Command]**  Cross-reference to archaic global dictionary.

 **[System]**  Cross-reference complete.

 **[System]**  Result: 

  * **Cyrillic:**  я люблю тебя
  * **English:**  I love you
  * **Meaning:**  An affirmation of affection or deep caring, especially to a family member. An affirmation of romantic feeling to a lover or spouse. A platonic expression of strong inclination or liking to a friend.
  * **Command Association:**  [Victor Yakovich Nikiforov] – affirmative, [Makkachin] – affirmative,…



**[System]**  Save new data to internal memory library under phrasal prompt?

 **[Command]**  Affirmative.

 **[Command]** Create independent system protocol and system response protocol for data usage with Command Associations.

 **[System]**  Protocols complete.

 **[System]**  Testing protocol to video rewind.

 

 

 

 

> _“Yes! You know, he is the sweetest person I ever met and the most encouraging. Half of my career right now is all thanks to him. He pushes me when I am in doubt and supported me in my endeavors when I needed someone to believe in me. Oh, and do you know he cooks the best rice bowls? I was in love the time he served up his family’s recipe to me.” The chef suddenly blushes red on live camera and then shows his carefree heart-shaped smile to all his audience._
> 
> _“So, honey? If you are watching, я люблю тебя! я люблю тебя всем своим существом! Mwuah!”_

**[System]**  Phrasal prompt confirmed under Victor Nikiforov.

 **[System]** Initiating phrasal prompt response protocol.

 **[Command]**  Abort protocol.

 

 

 

 

The sound of the door opening rouses him to awaken. The tiles of the marble island are cold enough to cool his internal system down a notch that his operations went to standby mode. He is fortunate enough to have sensitive sensors that a mere negative forty decibels of sound can activate his sleeping processors.

He mutters something unintelligible as he sits up, scanning his surroundings with quick flicks of his head. The oven is closed and his olfactory system senses the scent of cooked herbs and spices; meaning it is already half an hour ever since his internal operating system went to standby mode. Dinner is almost done cooking.

There is a shuffle at the kitchen entrance and he snaps to attention.

A man is standing there with a mop of windswept silver hair, a pair of artificially colored blue eyes, and a familiar set of beige trench coat and dark blue scarf. His face is devoid of emotion.

In an instant, he begins to process this sight before him, his transmitters and his sensors on high alert.

It’s an android.

“What is your manufacturing identification and origin?” He asks flatly.

The android before him blinks and then proceeds to babble his answer. “My manufacturing identification is AI number 00-122-5V1-129N, code name: Victor. My origin is Techrom Laboratories Institute under Dr. Yuri Nikolayevich Plisetsky, head of the Robotics Division.”

Dr. Yuri Nikolayevich Plisetsky. He has heard of him – no, he knows him. He was his predecessor’s intern and one of the assistants who helped build his internal mainframe. It says so in the manifest that came with his built-in manual. He was sixteen years old then.

So, AI number 00-122-5V1-129N is his creation. He has come far.

“What is your initial startup protocol?”

“My initial startup protocol is to finalize data transfer from my biosource to my internal memory library and to organize my library data files together with Dr. Plisetsky. My follow up protocol is to find AI number 04-0405-Y00121 and to  _keep him company_.”

His final data transfer – as well as all robotic data transfer of this era – usually comes from a living human being with whom brain functions and memory are converted into virtual codes and transferred to an android. Such a procedure can only be done with a human who is at the end of their life or who is terminally ill as the brain will deteriorate and cease to function.

It is understood that this android has completed his final setup and that his biosource is now lifeless. He is almost hesitant to ask but system demands that it has to be done.

“…who is your biosource?”

“Victor Yakovich Nikiforov.”

The information is slowly setting in his system. Flashes of memories spilling from his internal library from the man who kept on reminding him not to overextend his stay under the rain or his circuit boards will be fried while smiling tenderly at him, to the man who kept on reading  _The Symposium_ while they lie in bed even though he knows there is a digital copy of it inside his database, to the man who tried to hold back his tears but could not whenever a certain date arrives.

His instructions to look after the house sounded like his last directive. He looked so alive back then with his coiffed white hair and his wrinkly smile. His was serene when stroked his hair and told him about starting a very long journey, that he will be meeting with someone very special soon.

_I may not be able to come home but I promise you won’t be alone for too long. Will you be alright until then?_

It has been three months and twenty-seven days since he saw Victor Yakovich Nikiforov.

“Victor Yakovich Nikiforov is  _not here_  anymore.” The android announces, solemn. “His last vital readings showed signs of degradation until it finally disappeared two minutes ago. Our neural link will automatically terminate in eight minutes.”

Both of them know what it means and what he meant when he said about starting a very long journey.

“I see. He has finally met with his special someone.” He let his lips stretch to a small smile, his internal system working automatically as he scans Victor once again.

 

 **[Command]**  Scan AI number 00-122-5V1-129N for trigger variable(s).

 **[System]**  Scan complete.

 **[System]**  Trigger variable(s) detected: High spectrum lenses.

 **[System]**  Encryption detected and confirmed. Trigger variable(s) matched.

 **[System]**  Auto-termination of current main system protocol initiated.

 

“My manufacturing identification is AI number 04-0405-Y00121.” He uttered. “I have confirmed the parameters for my system shutdown.”

 

 **[System]**  Protocol ID 07602146782973, Origin: Dr. Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov

 **[System]**  Protocol Summary Review:

  * (1) Initiate emergency start-up sequence with all the following parameter(s):   
    (a) termination of Dr. Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov’s life signature;  
    (b) termination of bio source neural link.
  * (2) Transfer main command sequence to Victor Yakovich Nikiforov. 
  * (3) Locate Victor Yakovich Nikiforov.
  * (4) Assist Victor Yakovich Nikiforov with activities of daily living as per independent system protocol and response protocol.
  * (5) Termination of Protocol ID 07602146782973 with all the following trigger variable(s):  
    (a) Hyper Spectrum Lens;  
    (b) Encryption code authorized by Victor Yakovich Nikiforov.



**[System]**  Main system protocol terminated.

 **[System]**  Saving internal memory library to backup drive complete.

 **[System]**  Operating system shutdown initiated.

 **[System]**  Shutdown complete.

 

It’s quiet.

The entire house is quiet. No sounds coming from upstairs or the living room. Not even the whir of electricity from the oven or the stove could be heard.

Both androids stand in the middle of the kitchen, still and silent.

“04-0405-Y00121?” Victor calls out. The once warm shade of brown eyes is now grey and lifeless. It pulses for one moment until his eyelids close, making the android go to sleep indefinitely.

Blue eyes shift a little making the android look dejected for a moment if not for the artificial sheen over his eyes. “04-0405-Y00121…”

He tries calling again hoping that it will elicit some sort of response.

“ _Yuuri_ … _?_  Don’t leave…”

Nothing. AI number 04-0405-Y00121 has shut down.

 

 **[System]**  Initiating system reboot.

 **[System]**  Operation system startup sequence commenced.

 **[System]**  Retrieving library files from backup source.

 **[System]**  Re-organizing and prioritizing main system protocol.

 **[System]**  Emergency independent response protocol identified. Variable(s) identified.

 **[System]**  Operation system and command sequence online.

 

He almost missed it.

The small machinery inside the once sleeping android suddenly whirs back to life. It’s nearly soundless but it’s there. It is present.

Victor waits patiently until all processes are done and the eyelids pop open to reveal bright brown eyes full of life. The effort to create such beautiful shade must be great. For an android, Victor finds it astonishing.

“Hello. My manufacturing identification is AI number 04-0405-Y00121. My creator calls me  _Yuuri_.” His sentences sound monotonous but it is surely gaining lilts and tone the more Yuuri speaks. “How did you know?”

For the first time, Victor’s eyes show recognition and his lips start to widen to a smile. So, this is the android with whom his bio source mentioned to him. He must show Yuuri how important he is to his biosource.

“Victor Yakovich Nikiforov told me. Allow me to show you.” Victor steps closer and closer until there is minimal space between them. He cups Yuuri’s face with both hands and lets their foreheads touch, digital information starting to transfer between them.

 

 **[System]**  Detecting artificial neural link.

 **[Command]**  Allow artificial neural link connection.

 **[System]**  Artificial neural link connection confirmed.

 **[System]**  Receiving video feed from AI number 00-122-5V1-129N.

 **[Command]** Open video to internal feed.

 **[System]** Video loading… autoplay commencing now.

 

 

 

 

> _Everything is static and fuzzy until there is a crackling voice coming through from the receivers and the video becomes clearer. It reveals the stern face of a man who is trying to fix something just above the view level of the camera. Behind him and sitting on an office chair is Victor Yakovich Nikiforov dressed in cashmere and fiddling with a piece of a titanium plate._
> 
> _“Don’t… fuck – seriously…put – back…” The audio cracks once in a while but it is becoming clearer as the video progresses. “If you make even a single scratch on those plates, I’ll shave this guy bald. You hear?”_
> 
> _“Mind your words, Yurio. What if he is listening? I don’t want him to learn how to curse. It will ruin the image!” Victor admonishes, his brows creating more wrinkles when he pouts._
> 
> _“I can just imagine that. It just made me more curious.” Yurio – Dr. Yuri Nikolayevich Plisetsky – smirks, his voice deep and devious complementing his age._
> 
> _“Now, now. No need to include him. I need him to look perfect for Yuuri.”_
> 
> _Both men become quiet. Dr. Plisetsky continues to tinker away in front of the camera lens while Victor replaces the plate back to where he got it._
> 
> _“You still call him that?” Dr. Plisetsky sighs, pulling his gloved hands to him. He is holding a wrench and a screwdriver. “He is not katsudon.”_
> 
> _“I know. But he is Yuuri. Just not_ my _Yuuri.” Victor stands from his seat and comes closer next to the younger man to look at what he is working on. “Soon,_ he _will be his Yuuri.”_
> 
> _Dr. Plisetsky remains silent but he glances at Victor with a sad expression._

 

 **[System]**  Video terminated.

 **[System]**  Receiving video feed from AI number 00-122-5V1-129N.

 **[Command]** Open video to internal feed.

 **[System]** Video loading… autoplay commencing now.

 

 

 

 

> _The video starts with Dr. Plisetsky and a team of specialists behind him watching the camera directly. Dr. Plisetsky is holding a tablet as well as the other observers._
> 
> _“Alright. We’re starting.” An intern announces from the sideline. “This is the hundred and seventh test of the robotics project. Commencing startup sequence –”_
> 
> _The video feed is cut at that moment only to return with a video of the previously calm Dr. Plisetsky shouting to the specialists to stabilize the android’s operations. Interns and doctors in white lab gowns run left and right to extinguish a minor fire somewhere until the sparks from the machinery stop._
> 
> _Then, there is Victor Yakovich Nikiforov coming into the view of the camera. It is a hectic scene but he looks composed next to Dr. Plisetsky._
> 
> _“I heard screaming. It sounds like my first lunch rush. So lively!” He chuckles, hands tucked inside his pockets. His medical mask is tucked under his chin._
> 
> _“Culinary and Robotics are never the same. Stop comparing them.” The younger man growls but it only made Victor laugh all the same._
> 
> _Until, Victor starts to coughs._
> 
> _“Keep your mask on, idiot. Something burned in here.” Dr. Plisetsky clicks his tongue, brows furrowing in thought. “Fuck, there won’t be enough time if this keeps up – there must be another way…”_
> 
> _Victor glances at him and then looks at the camera with a fond expression. “Yuurechika always says that time is a constant constraint but it is within this precious time that we find the most valuable things.”_
> 
> _Dr. Plisetsky hums beside him._
> 
> _“Calm down and think your way around the problem.”_
> 
> _Victor walks forward and towards the camera view where he stares at it like he is staring at someone’s eyes, determined and encouraging. “We’re not giving up on you. You don’t understand this yet but someone needs you. Yuuri needs you and you need him, too. So, let’s get back to work and start again, alright?”_
> 
> _Then, behind him, Dr. Plisetsky suddenly whoops. He looks enlightened and begins to pace back and forth before running out of the camera view. “I’m such a bird brain! Fuck, yes, that’s it! He needs_ him _! He needs him. Yes, yes, I should have thought of that sooner! You’re a genius, old man!!”_
> 
> _“…I am?”_

 

 **[System]**  Video terminated.

 **[System]**  Receiving video feed from AI number 00-122-5V1-129N.

 **[Command]** Open video to internal feed.

 **[System]** Video loading… autoplay commencing now.

 

 

 

 

> _“Hello, Victor. Almost done, yeah?”_
> 
> _It starts with the view of Victor Yakovich Nikiforov facing the camera. He has bags under his eyes and his cheeks are hollowed compared to the last video. He looks pale and weaker but his eyes are glowing with vitality._
> 
> _The room is dimmed and quiet. In the background, an intern is sleeping by the table._
> 
> _“I won't have much time to instruct you when you're done but you can access your records once you are up and running. Let me tell you a short bedtime story:_
> 
> _I got married when I was twenty nine. My husband was a scientist. He build robots and androids, you see, while I was a chef. We found each other during a dinner party and fell in love. We got married during spring and started a home together._
> 
> _We promised each other that no matter how hard our careers are pushing us, we will always come back to a home full of life, love and happiness._
> 
> _Until one day, he never came home._
> 
> _My husband died on a plane crash. I learned about the it on national tv. It was horrible and the sight of the burning plane on the other side of the screen made me cry. He was supposed to come home, you see, after a month long project. I was devastated and I felt hollow. Even through the funeral, I could not function properly. The loss was too heavy and I was too depressed to move on._
> 
> _I thought about committing suicide just to follow him and have him in my arms again but, apparently, someone had plans for me._
> 
> _Then, he came._
> 
> _At first, I thought he was a ghost. He looked so much like him that I thought he came back from the dead. He didn’t. We don’t always get what we want, you know._
> 
> _His name is Yuuri._
> 
> _He said it’s what my husband called him and not his serial number. He even reacts to the name because it was programmed to him. That was so like him! Yuuri was my husband’s pet project. Built in his private office at work, Yuuri was the first android to use real-time recording of his bio source’s brain functions without deterioration. Apparently, my husband devised something to bridge the gap in order to make an android’s function more realistic than just a set of codes._
> 
> _Yuuri’s words, not mine. He will be so proud if he heard me talking about robotics stuff._
> 
> _That time, Yuuri woke up the moment my husband… died. It was an emergency sequence or something that he programmed in case of an emergency. Yuuri said that my husband specifically ordered him to go to me and take care of me because he knows how I neglect myself during times of grief. I realized then that he built Yuuri for me. That he was worried for me should anything happened to him. It only made me sadder but it only made me stronger._
> 
> _I don’t want to waste his efforts by wallowing in my sadness. I want him to know the next time we meet that I had taken care of myself with the help of his little android and had go through the days to the best of my abilities like he wanted me to do. That I had_ lived _.”_
> 
> _Victor shows his best heart-shaped smile and continues to talk._
> 
> _“I am grateful to a lot of people, really. Especially to Yurio. He has grown so much. He agreed to do this even though he still hasn’t recovered from the loss. He idolizes my husband, you see, even though he does not say that out loud. I am really, really proud of him._
> 
> _Most importantly, I am grateful to you and your existence. I’m reluctant to leave. Not when I know I will leave Yuuri alone. I don’t want him to be alone. He has become part of my life now that it was hard parting with him. But, he is not the same person. He may have my husband’s codes but he is not my husband. So, I want to return the favor._
> 
> _This is my final order: I want you to take care of him, Victor. I want you to be_ his  _Victor. Be someone he can rely on, someone he can laugh with and cry with. Grow together even if both of you are machines. Build a home full of life, love and happiness just like what we did and live on for us._
> 
> _Promise you’ll do that for me, yes?”_

 

 **[System]**  Video feed upload terminated.

 **[System]**  Artificial neural link connection terminated.

 

“How strange. It’s as if they have similar wavelengths.” Yuuri comments, making no move to separate himself from Victor.

The gesture itself is somewhat comforting. His internal processors are calm thus he has no reason to treat it as a foreign touch.

“Who has?” Victor asks.

“Victor Yakovich Nikiforov and Dr. Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov.”

A study conducted decades ago suggests that two individuals have to necessarily be siblings of similar genetic makeup in order to achieve what could be a genetic wavelength. The only successful records of near identical brain waves came from monozygotic twins but it was only a one in a ten thousand chance.

Therefore, saying that the Nikiforovs have similar brainwaves is a farfetched hypothesis. Even for an android.

“It is impossible for two humans to have similar wavelengths. They are not siblings as well.” Victor reasons but Yuuri persistently stands with his own observation, backing it up with his own memories stored within the recesses of his internal library.

“What Victor Yakovich Nikiforov said was true. He tends to forget himself whenever he is overcome by great emotions to the point that he disregards self-care in order to undergo the grieving process. It’s one of the reasons why Dr. Katsuki-Nikiforov built me. He does not want his husband to be alone. It is strange because Victor Yakovich Nikiforov does not want me to be alone either.”

“I see. They think the same.” Victor’s lips curl to a smile, blue eyes reflecting some sort of amusement that Yuuri was not able to determine the cause of.

It’s strange that those eyes look so genuine and look so similar to the real thing. Yuuri could not look away and they are still in close proximity. Even his eustress level is rising to dangerous heights but not enough to elicit a warning in his system.

Thankfully, Victor releases him but remains near.

“It seems we will be together from now on.”  He hums, his head tilting to the side. Soft silver hair bounces with the movement. The temptation to comb his fingers through them is great. “My protocol is to keep you company.”

It seems the situation is reversed now and Yuuri silently thinks that the Nikiforovs are sentimental people to keep their androids running even after they accomplished their protocols. No matter, Victor Yakovich Nikiforov told him to watch their house for them. “I have no more priority protocols lined up, therefore, I shall be operating under my independent systems.”

“Your creator must be meticulous. You are quite self-reliant.” Victor chuckles as he takes the liberty to walk past him and sits on Victor Yakovich Nikiforov’s usual chair by the island counter. Some things do not change after all.

“It was how he programmed me.” Yuuri merely sighs, content. “You can operate under your independent protocols as well relevant to your main protocol. My predecessor calls it decision-making.”

“Dr. Plisetsky said that I will be on my own now although, when I find you, I won’t be alone.” Victor’s finger finds itself pressed against his lips, a signature habit of Victor’s biosource. He looks and acts similarly to him. Yuuri finds it interesting. “I should probably act independently as well, shouldn’t I?”

“Yes. It is the best course of action. You can take all the time you need to process,  _Victor_ – ah.” Oh! He hasn’t asked permission to use that name. It is one of the important programs embedded in him and now, he bypassed it. How rude. “I am sorry, AI number 00-122-5V1-129N. I didn’t mean to…”

“My biosource called me Victor so… I shall be called Victor.” 

Yuuri blinks at the unexpected decision but nods anyway with a relieved smile.

“You are Yuuri. Starting today, I shall keep you company.”

**Author's Note:**

> I find this background [music](https://youtu.be/DwTwywg1Cok) handy while making this fic.
> 
> Comments and criticisms are so welcome right now. Questions and clarifications, too.


End file.
